


Flashcards For Love

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Logan is studying slang.Day 3: You have the first words your soulmate says to you somewhere on your body (and vice versa).





	Flashcards For Love

Logan checked the screen of his laptop again, reading over the definition again. Then he carefully wrote it down on his flashcard. Despite what it may look like, Logan wasn't studying. Or at least not conventional topics.

Logan was studying slang.

It proved to be a never-ending battle, to keep up with the words, their pronunciation and uses. To notice whenever they got old and stop being used, all that while keeping an ear out for new creations. And Logan, no matter how much he enjoyed learning a new language normally, was tired of this "BS".

So why did he do it then, you ask? Well you see, Logan a little problem. From birth, every single human on the whole wide world had a set of words tattoed somewhere on their body. The first words of their soulmate they would ever hear. There was a whole semi-science revolving around these words, almost like horoscopes for your soulmate depending on word choice, length, and tone.

There was all kind of languages, some even written in brille. Everyone was able to understand their tattoo somehow, even if it contained yet unknown names or sometimes even spoilers for books and movies, it somehow always made sense. Except for Logan. Logan had no clue what the words on his forearm meant.

"You gucci, gurl?" That what it said on his skin in bold, big letters.

Logan had gone over it a thousand times and still came up with no result. While he was aware that Gucci was a fashion label, the question made no sense that way. How could one be a fashion label?

The second part troubled Logan even more. Because surely Logan didn't look like a girl? And even if that would be the case then why the typo. The Universe didn't make typos. Still, just to be safe he had dressed seriously since the beginning of high school, tie and everything always within reach. But hat could the word mean if not that his future soulmate thought him female? What if they would only want a girl?

Logan shook his head to chase away the thoughts that did definitely not brought tears to his eyes. After all, he didn't engage in throwing tantrums.

He decided that he needed coffee and left his bedroom to get to the kitchen of the college dorm. When he entered he saw Roman, one of is roommates, already there, laughing with a stranger in sunglasses and a leather jacket.

Logan must have looked worse than he originally thought because Roman threw him a weird look while Logan poured himself a cup of coffee. He opened his mouth to ask but the stranger beat him to it.

"You gucci, gurl?"

Logan froze on the spot. almost robotic he turned around trying to progress what he just heard. Here, in all places, he would have never thought that- his thoughts once more screeched to a halt when he saw Roman grinning at the stranger. His insides went cold.

When he spoke his voice was dripping with venom and his eyes were glaring daggers at Roman: "Very funny, mocking me like this. I trusted you with my tattoo and this is what you do? Make a prank out of it? Fuck you! I thought this was working out, the whole friendship thing we tried but it appears I was wrong." He turned to storm out of the kitchen only to be blocked by a leather-clad arm.

"Hold on there for a sec, doll. No pranking's going on here. Ya might wanna take a look at this." The stranger pulled the collar from his t-shirt down and there was Logan's rant from earlier, neatly written on pale skin in tiny, tidy letters.

Logan's mouth fell open, speechless for once.

The other man winked at him. "I'm Remy. Although if you still wanna deck Roman, sugar, I'll be happy to assist."

Logan didn't think, he just spoke: "I just want to know what "gucci" means..."


End file.
